GHOSTLY REVENGE!
by Babykins818
Summary: Something out of my comfort zone...please have a look
1. Chapter 1

I know I had told you that I will return only by second week of October….but actually I came here just to post this first chappy…..I will continue this one also along with others after my return…

I got this concept in the exam hall…..while writing exam….strange naa? But am such a mad….hehehe

Don't forget to read the a/n at the end of the story…..enough of my bak-bak…..we can go to the story….

Please read and let me know how is this…..

 _ **GHOSTLY REVENGE…..!**_

It was night when he reached the place…..his new house….which has a haunting look as per his friend's view…

The whole house was dipped in dark…..he parked his car in garage and walk towards main door…..suddenly the atmosphere began to change….wind was blowing wildly…trees were dancing in the wind…..their shadows resembled to monsters who is going to attack somebody…. Leaves and dust were flying everywhere….it started to rain heavily with loud thunder storms….he was not able to stand or walk properly as the nature was going more and more worse by each growing second…..windows which he forgot to close when he went out….were making violent sounds…..

In the light of sudden lightning….he saw a girl standing near to his room's window….he can't see her face properly as her hair covered her whole face….he felt that she is staring him…but why?

He again looked there…..now she is more closer than earlier…fear started to seize him….he somehow managed to reach the main door….he again and again looked at her direction….she is still there…..he quickly opened the door and give her a quick glance to her while entering…..but he was shocked to see no one there…..she was vanished from there…..the atmosphere regained its calmness….it has no sign of anything happened before…..it was completely quiet…..he was startled by this sudden change….

He entered the house, he went to kitchen and drank a glass of water in one gulp…then he closed the door…..as well as the windows properly…..he was sweating badly….

He sat on the couch resting his head on the back…he closed his eyes….his mind went back to the happenings of just before….the sight of the girl wrapped in white long frock….appeared in front of him….he instantly opened his eyes….

Who is she..? Why am feeling so strange…? Is she a ghost …? He thought…..ghost…? What rubbish things you are thinking…..you believe in ghost…still in this 21st century…..! Being a CID officer….how can you think like that…?

He made himself calm by conveying his heart that it might be his imagination…he thought "all this happened just because of him….what a compliment he has given on the very first day about this house" (imitating him) "lagta hai yaha tumhe company dene ke liye koyi aatma bhi hoga…ab mujhe tumhari chinta karne ki koyi zaroorat hi nahi hai…."

He went to his room and laid on the bed….even now his heart is not fully convinced….he stood and looked outside through the window….as if he was searching something….but he found anyone there…so he make sure that every doors and window are closed….then came back and soon drifted into sleep…..

He was sleeping peacefully….the sound of clock rang announcing the time as 12'o…the window opened itself with a cracking sound…the same girl appeared there….she stared him…her hair was flying madly in the wind….the atmosphere again went violent…..howling sound of wolf…and hooting of owls made the surroundings more scary….he awakened due to the sounds….he saw her staring him….now her face is clearly visible to him…..she was looking very beautiful….but he was not in a position to notice her beauty…..she walked towards him….he swallowed his own saliva….she came more and more closer to him and…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **a/n: Done with first chapter….I know it's short….soo sorry for it….but let me know should I continue this or not…? And haa….there will be a couple in this story….so let me know which one you prefer….I hasn't yet chosen anyone…**_

 _ **Bye**_

 _ **Shaniha Shafi**_


	2. Chapter 2

So, from all your opinion I selected Kavi as the couple of this story…..sorry for all others, who asked for dareya, Ishyant and Abhirika.

 _ **Roshni:**_ of course dear…..we can b friends

 _ **Drizzle1640:**_ thank u soo my doll…luv u too :)

 _ **Dushyant ki deewani-Sanjana:**_ Thank u sanju :)

 _ **DSP.1:**_ am blessed maharaj that u like this…!

 _ **Friz:**_ dear I had already planned this story…..but I will write another one as per your idea later….and yaa u can call me di…. :)

 _ **Mahin:**_ happy birthday dear :) and thank you for your review

 _ **Sheeza517:**_ thank u dear…sorry for making u wait

 _ **Ishita:**_ thank u very much dear…..the other one is also updated

 _ **Richa, Rohini:**_ am happy that u both found this to b a scary one.

 _ **Anushka Diya:**_ hahaha di…I told u naa…am such a mad…! Coco di am happy that u like this.

 _ **Shikha, Nehal Khan, Simran, Akriti, Ankita Khatiri, Mehza, Niharika Bansal, SHREYABANGLADESH, Ruchika, Arpita, Akanksha, Urwashi, Roshni, Andy, Anna, Kavi Fan, Ritika, Shweta, Levisha, Aditi, Nehal Khan, Sarru, Meghana0106, Sunshine dareya, mithi, kuki17, kajal1273, KAVINSANJANA, Cadbury's Fan , Candy126, Krissane d'souza, Barbie Girl Srija, Nia757, luv u Shreya, all the guests:**_ thank u all for your precious reviews…..it means a lot to me….

Am sorry if I had missed anyone….

Am sooo sorry for this late update…but I was trapped in my exam and also had some health problems…..now also am not fully recovered…..and as a punishment am giving u a quite long chappy….enjoy it…..please ignore mistakes…..as am very bad at Hindi

 _ **This story is on Kavi…..but in the beginning you can see Kavin being paired with another character named Richa….**_

 _ **GHOSTLY REVENGE…..!**_

Continuation of the previous chapter…..

She walked towards him….he swallowed his own saliva…she came more and more closer to him…..he moved backwards.…he moved back until he hit the wall….he was sweating badly….he felt like lifeless because of her closeness….she extended her hand to him….he closed his eyes tightly….he feel that he is going through his last moments of life….he remembered all his loved ones…..he remembered his lady love…..his Richa…..slowly he felt a cold touch on his face…..yes…., her hands are on his cheek….he opened his eyes because of monstrous terror carving him…..he could see love in her eyes….but, soon it turned into anger…..her eyes turned red showing hatred towards him…..he can see revenge in those eyes

"Kavin"…..she called him.

He was startled when she called him by his name.

Her voice reflects her rage and this increased his fear…somehow he gathered courage and jerked her hand…he was sweating badly

Kavin: (in a scared tone) "k...k...kon ho tum? Kya chahiye tumhe?"

She again tried to touch him…..but he took a step sideways….he was soo scared that he can't understand what should he do…..she continued to come closer and he also moved from her…..seeing him like this, she said

She: "Kavin….one day you have to pay for all your deed…tum mujhse bhag ni sakte"

And she vanished…..he let a sigh of relief….even now he can feel his heart beat….he sat on couch….he was fully exhausted….because of this he again fell into sleep…..

.

.

.

.

.

He awakened and found himself sleeping on couch…..he remembered all those events…..he looked the time and saw it is 6.30…..he ran to his room and took his phone and dialed to Dushyant….

 _ **On phone**_

 _Dushu: "Hello"_ _(in sleepy voice)_

 _Kv: "hello Dushu….kaha ho tum"_

 _Dushu: "kyaa yaar…..itni subah subah tum ye puchne ke liye phone kiya hai kya….achha khaasa neend kharaab kardi"_

 _Kv: "tum jaldi yaha aaja"_

 _Dushu: "kyu …? Tumhe koyi bhootni mili hai kya? Bechari Richa ko ab kya hoga?"_

 _Kv: "Dushu main mazaak ke mood mein bilkul bhi nahi hoon"_

 _Dushu: "achha baba…..aata hoon mein"_

 _Kv: "haa come fast"_ and he cut the call.

Dushu: (Pov) ab isse kya hua…?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kv was restlessly pacing in the hall…he came to open door when the bell rang…..Dushu entered inside….

Dushu: "ab bataa….kya hua? Why did you call me urgently?"

Kv: "Dushu, you were right…..tumhe pata hai kal raat yaha kya hua..?"

Dushu: "aisa kya hua..?"

Kv: "kal raat….I saw a ghost?"

Dushu: "ghost…?"

Kv: "haa yaar….she was wearing a white frock…..she frightened me to the core…..she called me by name…!"

Dushu: (seriously) "you saw a ghost….!" (Kv nodded. Dushu looked at him and burst into laughter. Kv glared him…he somehow controlled his laugh) "Kv…are you ok..? Ghost….! Yaar I was just joking…."

Kv: "but I had seen…."

Dushu: "yaar….it might be your imagination….you was afraid as I said about ghost to you yesterday….ye sab sirf film mein hota hai…yaha koyi aatma vaatma nahi hai"

Kv: "mein tumhe kaise samjhau…..Yaar I swear…..it's not my imagination…"

Dushu: (teasingly) "have you watched any horror movie yesterday…?"

Kv: "did I ever afraid because of a movie before?(Dushu nodded negatively) Nahi naa….toh phir ab kyun?"

Dushu: "yaar Kv…..it's just your imagination….ab tum ye sab chod…..Richa is coming today naa….she is coming to see your new house…..don't make her upset….just chill yaar…aur haa am going….you go and get ready….you have to pick her from the station naa…."

Kv: mm…. (but he was still afraid….It is clearly shown on his face)

Dushu went from there after bidding him bye and chilling him…..Kv got ready to pick Richa from the station…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **At the station**_

Kv reached the station and was waiting for Richa…after around 5 minutes…..a girl in her early twenties having fair complexion…..deep brown eyes….and long silky hair….wearing black tight jean and pink sleeveless top came there….she ran to him and hugged….he also hugged him back

Kv: "hi baby….how are you my jaan?"

Richa: "am perfectly fine darling"

And she kissed him on cheek….but it reminded him the touch of _**her**_ on his cheek in the morning…he jerked Richa…..she was confused with his behavior…..but didn't said anything….they moved towards his house

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kv and Richa reached his house….they both entered the house hand in hand…..two red eyes were staring them with revenge…..the windblown madly…bats flied making sounds….wolfs howled…..as if they were announcing an upcoming danger…..!

 _ **A/N: done with the chappy…..hope I had kept all your expectations…..let me know how is the chappy….I will update next chapter only and only if I get enough reviews…..**_

 _ **So, who is that girl….or better to say that ghost?**_

 _ **What may be Kv done to her?**_

 _ **Why did she is taking revenge on Kv and Richa?**_

 _ **Keep guessing….**_

 _ **Stay connected to know more…..**_

 _ **This Shaniha signing off…**_

 _ **Keep smiling :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I know…..I know, I'm sooo sooo late. I'm soooooooo sorry for being this much late. Please put your anger aside and read the chappy. Think, if you kill me who will give you next update. ;) ;) ;) ;)**_

 ** _I'm very poor in using Hindi. But I had corrected most of the errors with the help of Nihu. Even if there is any mistake, please forgive me._**

 _ **Sarru, Candy, guest, guest, Cadbury's Fan, Meghana, Krissane d'souza, Kavinsanjana, sunshine dareya, duo's girl Srija, Friz, Nia757, Kavi fan, Drizzle1640, Waterflower Misty:**_ Thank you all for sparing your time to read and review this story.

 _ **Crystie:**_ thank you so much for your compliment.

 _ **GHOSTLY REVENGE!**_

CHAPTER 3

Continuation from previous chapter

Kv showed her room and asked her to change. He went to kitchen to prepare breakfast.

Richa went to bathroom while humming a song. She opened the tap and washed her face. As she raises her head, she saw a reflection in the mirror. She was hell scared identifying the person. She looked back, but found no one. So she thought that it will be her imagination. But still she was a little scared. She took a quick shower and came out.

She went to kitchen and found him working there. She came to him and asked with a sweet smile, "kya kar rahe ho kavu…"

He looked back and went to her. He held her from waist and softly pecked on her cheek.

Kv: "aapkeliye nashta bana raha hu madam."

He said dramatically while taking a bow. She laughed at his antics. But her eyes widened with shock and fear seeing the vessel caught fire which is on the gas stove. Kv too saw this and he took the vessel to wash basin. In this process his hands got burnt.

They sat in hall and she was applying ointment on the burnt area. He was flinching with pain.

Kv: "I turned off the gas. Then how the vessel caught fire….?"

He asked in confusion. Richa, who was already scared, asked in a low voice, "Kavu, is there any problem in this house…? I mean, kahi ye koi aatma ki khel toh nahi naa."

Kv: "what rubbish are you saying Richa….?"

He said while trying to hide his scare remembering last night's incident.

 _A girl with red eyes stood there looking them. She smiled at them evilly and walked back and disappeared._

Kv made Richa calm and he consoled himself. Both of them sat for having breakfast. As Kavin's hand was burnt, she insisted him that she will feed him.

She was feeding him and he was enjoying the time, he got away from dead bodies and criminals, with his love.

While feeding, she felt coldness on her leg. She was wearing a skirt up to her knee. First she ignored. Again she felt as if something on leg. She looked down and horrified seeing a snake on her leg.

Her eyes became double its size. By seeing her like this, he too looked what is the matter. His heart stopped beating and he forgot to breathe as he saw snake coiled on the leg of his love. He was not able to do understand what to do. But he gathered some courage and took a stick and slowly removed the snake. It crawled to outside.

 _By seeing her scared face, far away a girl stared her and whispered slowly, "this is just the beginning. You have to pay for all you have done to me. I loved you both. But you both betrayed me. Now endure your punishments." And she disappeared._

Richa just fell into his arms and cried out her fear. He circled his arms around her tightly. After sometime they separated and he led her to room and made her sleep.

He was patting her head. Suddenly he got a call from bureau saying that a case has reported. He was asked to reach crime scene.

He disconnected the call and thought what to do. He was in a fix that how can he leave her alone after all these happening.

Finally he decided to go. He left a note for her before going.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Richa woke up from her sleep. It was almost evening. She sat on the bed and called him while rubbing her eyes. As she didn't get any response, she left the bed and was about to go out. As she was turning, she saw the note and read it.

" _ **Jaan, I'm so sorry for leaving you alone. But you know naa for me duty come first. Please take care of yourself. I had bought your favourite dish from outside and it is in fridge. Warm it and eat ok baby….? And don't worry thinking what had happened earlier. Nothing is here as you are thinking. Be my brave girl.**_

 _ **Love you**_

 _ **Miss me dear"**_

A smile crept on her lips while reading it.

Richa (pov): "waah Richa…..this time you haven't made any mistake. Your selection is perfect. He has everything; money, love for you, power. You are so lucky. You have done a great job by snatching him from her."

She took the food and made it warm. While serving it in the plate, she heard some noise from outside. She went out, but found no one.

She walked towards main door. But she stopped walking as she heard some sound as if someone is running from back side of the house. She went there and found no one. She turned but horrified to see _**her**_ just behind her.

She gulped her own saliva. She hasn't thought in her worst night mare that she has to face such a situation.

Richa (in trembling voice): "tum….tum phirse kaise. Tum toh mar gayi thi naa."

 _The girl laughed loudly. The atmosphere went violent. Bats surrounded Richa. Snakes crawled towards her. Dogs barked at her. Hooting sound of owl frightened her to the core._

 _Girl (in anger): "mar gayi yaa tum logo ne maar dala mujhe."_

 _She shivered at that sound. But somehow she managed to speak._

Richa: "Pu….Purvi….mujhe maaf kardo. Galti ho gayi. Please mujhe kuch mat karo."

 _Purvi: "maafi…..! Tumhe andaaza bhi hai ki tumne kitna bada zulm kiya hai mere sath. Tumne mere jeevan cheen liya. Tumne mujhse mere pyaar ko cheen liya. Jisko maine sabse zyada pyaar kiya, wo bhi mujhe dhoka diya. Tum logon ko in sab ke saza bhoogtan karna hi padega."_

 _Her eyes turned blood red. She walked towards Richa. She caught Richa's neck. Richa coughed badly. Purvi threw her. She fell down after hitting on a tree. She got many scratches and blood was oozing from wounds. She stood with difficulty and started to run. Purvi extended her hand. Richa felt as if someone caught her neck from behind. She again threw Richa. She fell down far away. Even if she was tired, Richa got up and ran as fast as she can._

 _Purvi laughed madly. Birds flew away in fear._

 _Atmosphere looked as if it is announcing the days of revenge coming up._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **A/N: phew….finally done with another chappy. So, tell me, how was this…? Enjoyed haan…..? ;) ;)**_

 _ **Let me know how you felt this chappy. I'm waiting for your precious reviews. :) :) :)**_

 _ **Next chapter will be updated as soon as I get enough number of reviews. This time, pakka promise…..I will update so soon.**_

 _ **Be happy**_

 _ **Keep smiling**_

 _ **Be cool**_

 _ **Stay blessed**_

 _ **This is Shanu signing off**_


End file.
